Talk:Epic Divine Might
Class Do you have to be a Cleric or Paladin to take this, even if you already have Divine Might? :If you already have divine might, and of course the other prerequisites for epic divine might, then you can take epic divine might with any class. Riviet 13:01, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Prereq Without taking a race with at least +1 ECL and completely tubing all other stats the only way I've found to achieve this feat at level 21 is by playing a Pali/Sorc RDD -- Andarious Rosethorn 09/12/2008 :I've found the pre-requisites aren't that hard to meet with a non ecl race if you keep your character pure enough to get a couple of epic bonus feats from a base class. However it does help to have a class with a +2 to charisma or strength (Wood Elf, Aasimar, Drow and Yuan-Ti Purebloods tend to be able to get it with a fair amount of ease). Still, you really need to put about 10 attribute points into both CHA and STR at the start to get this feat. That said, this usually a feat you're going to pick up around level 27+ unless you take RDD levels. Mithdradates 05:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Extra effects against evil Article states: "There are no extra affects when used against evil." There are no extra 'e'ffects against neutral, good, chipmunks or anything else either, what's the reason to single out evil and list it there? Can the author please edit it out because it is chaff. GT74 00:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Guys seriously stop violating article because you're trying to put your names on them. People are trying to improve the notes and many people would appreciate if you would stop erasing stuff simply because you have a beef with someone. As Pain said, these articles are for improvement. Rewording something so it sounds like you did, doesn't means you have ownership over the edit nor does it mean you corrected something. :No affects means exactly that...no extra affects against evil or undead so if you're good character thinking divine evil will do extra damage as many divine spells do, it won't. It's effects are neutral. -- ARHicks00 ::Just trying to be helpful. When you talk about "extra effects", it's confusing, because it's not clear if you're referring to the effects of Divine Might as extra effects. Also, it's not clear whether other alignments/creature types DO receive extra effects, and only evil and undead do not. ::If you don't mind, I plan to correct the grammar and spelling mistakes again. Also, I had posted information about the damage type and the fact that it's rarely resisted, which you summarily deleted. I don't see why, but I assume it was an emotional response to having your work edited, so I'd like to add that back as well. --Cornishgamehen 03:26, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Certain divine spells such blessed weapon, holy avenger, etc. have extra effects on those it hits who either evil or undead. Read up on spells like Sun Burst or Blessed weapon -- ARHicks ::I understand that. It's the wording I find confusing. --Cornishgamehen 02:46, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Additional information and changes were made (contrasting Divine Might with spells like Bless Weapon or Holy Sword) along with links to other article for further explanation was added to the article. Unless, the article is completely wrong just fix the grammar and add to the article. I added your notes about the divine damage by referring readers to the damage type article. Cleaned up entry I have cleaned up this entry. If there are any errors or omissions please let me know and I'll make a correction Mithdradates 22:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Two leftover errors: :# "unless you create certain build or races with bonus for Charisma or Strength" should read "unless you use certain builds or races with bonuses to Charisma or Strength" :# "multiples on critical hits" should read "is multiplied on critical hits" :--Cornishgamehen 00:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) EDM trade-off While an obviously great feat I often get the impression people don't realize the huge trade-off to this; going from 8 Charisma to 21 and spending an epic feat effectively loses you a whole lot of strength and then requires use of a buff in or around combat.